residentevilworldfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Resident evil 2
Resident Evil 2 (バイオハザード Biohazard 2) è un videogioco del genere survival horror, ]]secondo della serie Resident Evil, pubblicato nel gennaio del 1998 dalla casa produttrice giapponese Capcom e distribuito in Europa dalla Virgin Interactive per la console Sony Playstation, e nel corso degli anni convertito per numerose piattaforme. La trama del film Resident Evil: Apocalypse prende ispirazione da molti elementi di questo gioco. Introduzione La storia di Resident Evil 2, seguito dell'inquietante Resident Evil, si svolge circa due mesi dopo le vicende del primo episodio: Raccoon City, sorda al racconto degli avvenimenti dei sopravvissuti al massacro del capitolo precedente, si trova in preda ad un vero e proprio assedio da parte di una nutrita serie di mostri mutanti e zombie in cerca di prede umane. In questo contesto viaggiano parallele e s'intrecciano le avventure dei due protagonisti: Claire Redfield (sorella di Chris Redfield, uno dei protagonisti del primo Resident Evil, venuta a trovarlo in città) e Leon Scott Kennedy (un neo poliziotto assegnato alla locale stazione di polizia, la R.P.D., al suo primo sfortunatissimo giorno di lavoro). Storia Claire entra in una tavola calda e scopre uno zombie che sta divorando la sua vittima; spaventata indietreggia e vedendo altri zombie dalla vetrata decide di uscire dalla porta di emergenza. Nel frattempo Leon si ferma in mezzo alla strada perché trova un cadavere, ma ad un certo punto si accorge di essere stato circondato dagli zombie e così indietreggia in un vicolo continuando a sparargli, rimanendo sbalordito della loro resistenza. Claire, aperta la porta di emergenza, incontra Leon, che dopo averla vista, le dice di abbassarsi e spara allo zombie che ormai le era quasi addosso. Così si uniscono e dopo aver preso un'auto della polizia si recano alla stazione di polizia (R.P.D. ovvero Raccoon Police Department). Mentre avviene tutto questo, in una stazione di servizio, un camionista viene morso da uno zombie e mentre è alla guida del proprio pesante mezzo, si trasforma in uno zombie a sua volta. All'interno dell'auto, Claire e Leon si presentano e lui chiede a Claire di aprire il porta oggetti e di prendere la pistola, ma appena Claire la afferra, uno zombie appostato sui sedili posteriori dell'auto li attacca; Leon sbanda finendo contro un muro e lo zombie è catapultato fuori. Si accorgono a un certo punto che un camion sta venendo loro contro (il camionista trasformato in uno zombie) e per salvarsi prima che esploda tutto, si lanciano da due parti opposte e qui sono costretti a dividersi, Claire entra al R.P.D. dall'entrata principale, mentre Leon entra nel R.P.D. passando dal retro. ]] La storia di Claire si incrocerà con Sherry Birkin, una ragazzina spaventata da mostri che la inseguono: uno è il T-103 incaricato del recupero del virus-G, di cui la ragazzina porta senza saperlo un campione all'interno del proprio ciondolo; l'altro è suo padre William Birkin, anch'egli infettato, per sua stessa mano, e mutato dal virus-G, che vuole impiantarle un embrione. Leon dovrà invece vedersela con Ada Wong, una misteriosa donna che racconta di trovarsi a Raccoon City solo per cercare il suo fidanzato, ma in verità è stata mandata da Albert Wesker per recuperare un campione di virus-G. Ben presto Ada si innamorerà di Leon, ma quando lei sarà costretta a sequestrare il campione che, al termine del gioco, Leon prenderà dalle mani di Annette presumibilmente morta dopo che un pezzo di soffitto le crolla addosso, sarà colpita in maniera apparentemente mortale da un colpo di pistola da Annette in un ultimo guizzo di vita. Nello Scenario B, invece, Ada perde apparentemente la vita durante lo scontro con il Tyrant. In ambedue gli scenari con Leon e Claire, Ada, subito dopo l'apparente morte agli occhi di Leon, aiuta i due eroi durante lo scontro finale in modo celato, donando loro un lanciarazzi. In Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles si scopre che Ada riesce a sopravvivere: quando riprende conoscenza, raccoglie un campione di Birkin ormai mutato ma riceverà una chiamata da Wesker che la informa di aver fallito la missone assegnatale; lei, però, non ha fallito la missione perché un campione l'ha appena trovato e, detto questo a Wesker, lui le salva la vita facendole trovare una Pistola Rampino con cui riuscirà a fuggire. Ada raggiunge quindi il tetto, dove incontra il Tyrant T-0400TP. Dopo averlo sconfitto, si aggrappa al container dell'elicottero che trasporta la memoria dell'unità digitale Regina Rossa, sul quale sta viaggiando anche Sergei Vladimir. In questo modo, Ada riesce a salvarsi. Sei anni dopo Ada Wong sarà presente in Resident Evil 4. Personaggi Leon Scott Kennedy Giovane poliziotto appena uscito dall'accademia e assegnato al R.P.D., nell'ambito di una serie di rinforzi per la locale forza di polizia a seguito di una serie di recenti disordini. Molto idealista, è pronto a rischiare tutto per salvare ogni superstite della tragedia; i suoi ideali si scontreranno con l'orrore cui sarà testimone e lascerà l'attività di poliziotto per entrare in un corpo speciale d'élite come è possibile dedurre dall'introduzione di Resident Evil 4. Claire Redfield Sorella del già noto Chris Redfield, protagonista del primo episodio, arriva in città a bordo della sua moto per cercare il fratello del quale non ha più notizie da alcuni mesi; di fronte all'orrore che le si presenterà dimostrerà una forza inaspettata non inferiore a quella del fratello. Ada Wong Una misteriosa ed affascinante donna asiatica, ufficialmente a Raccoon City per cercare il fidanzato John, ricercatore nello stabilimento Umbrella, di cui non ha notizie da diverso tempo; in realtà, Ada lavora per Albert Wesker, che l'ha inviata in missione per recuperare un campione di virus-G, e la storia del fidanzato scomparso è una mezza verità (Ada è stata realmente fidanzata con John, inizialmente come spia per rubare informazioni sulla Umbrella) per coprire la sua vera missione. L'ultima sequenza di filmato in cui compare lascia pensare che sia morta, ma una misteriosa figura di cui non si conosce il volto che fornisce il lanciarazzi per uccidere definitivamente il T-103 negli ulitimi istanti dello Scenario B sembra essere lei (successivamente, in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, si scoprirà essere davvero lei). Stessa cosa fa in Resident Evil 4 dove fornisce un lanciarazzi speciale a Leon per permettergli di assestare il colpo di grazia a Saddler. Sherry Birkin Una ragazzina di 12 anni estremamente testarda. Incontra Claire e insieme a lei fugge da quell'incubo. Sherry è la figlia di Annette e William Birkin, ricercatori della Umbrella, troppo occupati dal loro lavoro per prendersene cura. Sherry non è consapevole che nel ciondolo che porta al collo è contenuta una provetta di virus-G. Alla fine, dopo essere sopravvissuta a Raccoon City, viene presa da Albert Wesker che vede in lei un grande potenziale (Wesker Report 1), ma non si sono più avute sue notizie. William Birkin Antagonista principale del gioco e brillante scienziato che lavora per la Umbrella Corporation, è un grande amico di Albert Wesker (è lui che dà a Wesker il virus per "resuscitarlo" dopo essere stato colpito in pieno stomaco dagli artigli del T-002 e di conseguenza creduto morto, finché non lo si rivede in Resident Evil Code: Veronica). Creatore del Virus-G, è deciso ad ogni costo a non consegnare alla Umbrella i frutti di anni ed anni di esperimenti. Durante gli avvenimenti tra il primo e il secondo capitolo di Resident Evil ha collaborato con Brian Irons, per fare in modo che nessuno credesse alla storia dei membri sopravvissuti della S.T.A.R.S.. Durante un'incursione da parte di un commando segreto mandato dalla stessa Umbrella per sottrargli la sua nuova creazione, William fa cadere inavvertitamente un oggetto mentre indietreggia e gli agenti approfittano dell'istante di spaesamento del ricercatore, colto alla sprovvista dal rumore, per sparargli, lasciandolo in fin di vita. Se il virus-G non poteva essere del suo creatore, allora non doveva essere di nessuno: così William si inietta direttamente il virus che lo trasforma in un mostro. William mutato insegue la squadra che gli ha portato via la valigetta con i campioni e li uccide tutti (tranne Hunk che riesce a sopravvivere) e schiaccia sotto i piedi le provette di virus T e G, che infettano i ratti, diffondendo l'epidemia a Raccoon City. Rimasto bloccato all'interno del treno di emergenza del laboratorio, resterà ucciso nell'esplosione del mezzo. Annette Birkin Annette è la moglie dello scienziato William Birkin, madre di Sherry. Nel corso della storia, pur sapendo la gravità della situazione e le conseguenze del virus-T, farà di tutto per proteggere suo marito William e l'immagine di esso, anche dopo il suo mutamento in un mostro, ma prima di ogni altra cosa Annette avrà a che fare con i nostri eroi in molti punti della trama proprio per sua figlia Sherry, la cosa più importante che abbia. Anche Annette si mostra un personaggio chiave nella trama del capolavoro della Capcom. Brian Irons Capo della polizia di Raccoon City. Collaboratore di William Birkin, fa di tutto perché nessuno creda alla storia degli agenti S.T.A.R.S. sopravvissuti (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers e Brad Vickers) e, una volta iniziato il contagio, perde la ragione e inizia a uccidere e mettere in difficoltà i poliziotti durante le operazioni. Solo lui era al corrente di tutti i passaggi e le stanze segrete: infatti aveva chiesto lui, durante i lavori di ricostruzione, di immettere questi segreti nella struttura. Secondo i risultati di un rapporto di indagine su un fax destinato a Chris, si presumeva che nei cinque anni precedenti agli avvenimenti del gioco avesse ricevuto grosse tangenti dalla Umbrella. Era anche coinvolto nella copertura di casi in cui la stessa azienda era direttamente implicata, compresa la copertura dell'incidente del palazzo su cui stava indagando la S.T.A.R.S.. Durante gli anni universitari venne arrestato due volte per sospetta violenza sessuale, ma venne rilasciato per mancanza di prove in seguito a perizia psichiatrica, data anche la sua importante posizione accademica. Morirà dopo che l'embrione iniettatogli da Birkin gli squarcerà il petto. Marvin Branagh Un poliziotto del dipartimento di polizia di Raccoon City che si occupa della sezione degli archivi. Agente con un grande cuore, pensa prima agli altri: infatti, quando Leon o Claire lo trova ferito, non chiede di essere soccorso, ma gli ordina di soccorrere prima i superstiti rimasti nelle altre stanze. Ormai ferito gravemente dagli zombie, si muta in breve tempo anche lui in uno zombie e Leon o Claire saranno costretti a ucciderlo, uccidendo così l'ultimo agente del R.P.D. che aveva difeso per tutto quel tempo la stazione. Hunk Hunk è un'agente segreto della Umbrella Corporation, a pochi anche noto come "L'agente Morte". Fa la sua prima apparizione nel gioco nella trama principale in un racconto fatto da Annette nel suo primo incontro con Ada Wong nell'impianto fognario sotto le periferie di Raccon city. Hunk era in missione per sottrarre allo scienziato William Birkin la sua nuova e distruttiva ultima invenzione, il virus-G (versione potenziata del precedente virus-T); nella missione lui e gli altri uomini della squadra speciale inviata dall'Umbrella vengono assaliti da una creatura mostruosa e gigantesca che si aggira nella fogne (trattasi della mutazione dello stesso Birkin che si era iniettato volontariamente il virus). La trama vede la scomparsa di tutti gli uomini della squadra speciale salvo l'agente Hunk, lo si ritrova infatti nel sottogioco Il quarto sopravvissuto, nel quale dovrà affrontare una miriade di nemici ed aprirsi la strada raggiungendo il luogo di estrazione in elicottero sul tetto della centrale di polizia, portando con sé un campione del virus-G, e dando alla trama del gioco una svolta importantissima e vitale per il continuo della serie. Si ritroverà anche in Resident Evil 4 nella modalità Mercenaries. Nemici Zombie Il nemico base del gioco. Uomini infettati dal Virus-T, con il corpo putrefatto e privi di intelletto. Errano con l'unico desiderio di cibarsi di carne umana e sono privi di pensieri o memorie. Lenti e goffi a causa del loro corpo putrefatto, attaccano il protagonista fisicamente. Un unico esemplare è relativamente semplice da abbattere, ma se attaccano in gruppo possono rivelarsi una seria minaccia. Licker Terzo anello dell'evoluzione degli zombie (il secondo, i Crimson Head, sono assenti nel gioco). Sono creature quadrupedi prive di pelle e con artigli enormi ed acuminati. Hanno un'incredibile massa muscolare e cervello e cuore sono visibili fuori dal cranio e dal petto. Hanno una lingua estendibile con la quale attaccano i nemici, ma sono privi di occhi. Ciò viene compensato dal loro acutissimo udito, che permette loro di rintracciare una preda se essa emette forti suoni o rumori. Agili e veloci, i Licker attaccano fisicamente la vittima. MA-39 Cerberus Dobermann infettati dal Virus-T, in stato di putrefazione ed eccessivamente aggressivi. Sono stati creati dall'Umbrella Corporation e sono molto agili e forti. Sono rintracciabili sui Monti Arklay, nei pressi di Raccoon City. Una loro variante sono i cani zombie, cani poliziotto infettati involontariamente dal Virus-T tramite del cibo contaminato. Anch'essi in stato di putrefazione ed eccessivamente aggressivi, attaccano fisicamente le vittime e sono rintracciabili presso il dipartimento di polizia di Raccoon City. Web Spinner Vedove nere rese enormi dal Virus T. Attaccano il giocatore balzando giù dai muri a cui sono appese o sputando schizzi di veleno. T-103 Tyrant Essere dalle sembianze di un enorme uomo calvo con indosso impermeabile e giubbotto anti-proiettile. Dotato di forza e resistenza sovrumane, se viene colpito mortalmente si evolve nel T-103R, assumendo le classiche sembianze da Tyrant e sviluppando artigli enormi e capacità di salto sovrumane. Il punto debole del T-103R è chiaramente il cuore, che sporge fuori dal petto. Anch'egli vi attaccherà fisicamente. William Birkin Per sfuggire ad alcuni agenti, durante gli avvenimenti accaduti tra Resident Evil e Resident Evil 2, Birkin si somministra una dose di Virus-G, cosa che provoca al suo corpo mutazioni costanti. All'inizio, gli arti superiori di William aumentano di volume e la sua pelle si tinge di rosso e si bagna di sangue. Dopo però, il braccio destro inizia a crescere ancor più del sinistro, e sulla sua spalla si apre un occhio enorme e lordo di sangue. Dopodiché, sulla mano destra si sviluppano enormi artigli e dalle costole inferiori spuntano altre due piccole braccia. Nella trasformazione la sua testa sprofonderà nel suo corpo finendo nell'addome, sostituita da un'altra testa mostruosa uscita dalla sua schiena. Nel frattempo, Birkin risulterà essersi ingrandito a tal punto da ridurre a brandelli i vestiti. Infine, dal ventre di William spunta un'enorme bocca con denti acuminati, ed il suo corpo inizierà a ritirarsi. Successivamente diventerà un essere animalesco avente come fauci quella bocca precedentemente uscita dal petto. Dopo quest'ultimo cambiamento, Birkin apparirà come un gigantesco ammasso informe, con una gigantesca bocca dotata di tante file concentriche di denti acuminati e con due occhi enormi ed iniettati di sangue. Sarà il boss finale del gioco, ed attaccherà con i suoi quattro tentacoli. Battle mode Il titolo della Battle mode sbloccabile è "Il quarto sopravvissuto", intrapreso da due personaggi, Hunk e Tofu. In questa battle mode è possibile vedere come Hunk riesce a recuperare il campione di virus-G, per scappare poi con un elicottero. Se si usa invece Tofu, impersonerete un pezzo di formaggio resistentissimo ma armato solo di coltellino. Sviluppo Dopo il successo a sorpresa dell'originale Resident Evil, la Capcom cominciò immediatamente lo sviluppo del seguito. Fu realizzata una versione provvisoria del gioco, denominata Biohazard 1.5, prima di quella definitiva: * Resident Evil 1.5 Quest'altra versione di Resident Evil 2 fu presentata al Tokyo Game Show del 1996, pochi mesi dopo l'uscita del primo capitolo. Al contrario del primo gioco, si sarebbe dovuto svolgere in un'ambientazione più urbana, come quella di una stazione di polizia americana . I personaggi principali sarebbero dovuti essere Leon Scott Kennedy, un esperto ufficiale di polizia e con l'aspetto da "duro" (nettamente diverso dal Leon di RE2, agente alle prime armi e dalla faccia da "bravo ragazzo") ed Elza Walker, una diciannovenne studentessa universitaria della Raccoon University laureanda in Chimica, nonché accanita motociclista. Gli altri personaggi sarebbero stati la famiglia Birkin al completo (esattamente come tutti la conoscono), Ada Wong (nei panni di una ricercatrice dell'Umbrella), Robert Kendo (il proprietario del negozio di armi) che inizialmente sarebbe dovuto essere il personaggio di supporto di Elza Walker, ma nella versione definitiva fu fatto morire all'inizio della storia assaltato dagli zombie nel suo negozio, Brian Irons (non cattivo come in RE2, ma buono) e Marvin (che sarebbe dovuto scappare insieme ad Ada e Leon ed avere un ruolo maggiore rispetto a quello avuto nella versione definitiva). L'uscita di Resident Evil 2 fu prevista inizialmente per il mese di marzo del 1997 ma, all'avvicinarsi della data di presentazione, il direttore Shinji Mikami e lo staff di produzione erano insoddisfatti della direzione che il gioco stava prendendo; in particolare, il problema che più stava più a cuore a Mikami era creare una saga di Resident Evil al pari di quella di Warcraft o altri videogiochi, e ciò non era possibile dalla trama di RE 1.5 che risultava non avere sbocchi per futuri sviluppi rendendo di conseguenza il secondo capitolo un'avventura a se stante o addirittura conclusiva. Piuttosto che lanciare un gioco del genere, la Capcom si prese il rischio di annullare questa quasi-completata versione di Resident Evil 2 e cominciare il progetto ex novo . Hideki Kamiya assunse la direzione per Resident Evil 2, mentre Shinji Mikami cambiò la sua posizione diventando il produttore del gioco. Yoshiki Okamoto assunse lo scrittore Noboru Sugimura come consulente per la storia, incarico che mantenne scrivendo gli intrecci narrativi fino all'uscita di Resident Evil 4. Lo scenario vide molti cambiamenti, di cui il più noto fu quello apportato alla protagonista femminile, radicalmente ripensata: diventò Claire Redfield, la sorella dell'eroe maschile del primo capitolo. La sua introduzione nella storia è più sensata di quella di Elza Walker: l'obiettivo principale di Claire era trovare suo fratello Chris, le cui ultime notizie risalivano all'operazione sulle montagne Arkley del primo capitolo. Claire mantenne comunque molte delle caratteristiche di Elza: aveva la stessa età e fisicamente era identica (stesso peso, altezza, viso e capigliatura di cui cambiava solo il colore da biondo a castano), inoltre anche lei era, all'epoca di RE2, studentessa di college. Poiché l'uscita di Resident Evil 2 fu ritardata di quasi un anno, Capcom pubblicò una versione aggiornata del Resident Evil originale, intitolata Resident Evil: Director's Cut, che conteneva una demo di Resident Evil 2. Resident Evil 2 fu infine pubblicato a gennaio del 1998 in Nord America e in Giappone ed ebbe in generale recensioni positive dalla stampa. Fino a maggio del 2006, la versione PlayStation rimane il gioco più venduto nell'intera serie di Resident Evil con un totale di 5,82 milioni di copie. Il rilascio in Giappone fu accompagnato da una costosa campagna pubblicitaria in TV (con il costo di 1,5 milioni di dollari, superiore persino al prezzo dello sviluppo del gioco) diretta dal regista George A. Romero. I protagonisti Leon e Claire furono interpretati rispettivamente da Brad Renfro e Adrienne Frantz. Per colpa dell'agente di Renfro la campagna pubblicitaria non fu mai esportata negli altri stati. Questa è stata l'unica volta in cui la Capcom ha permesso a una società di marketing di occuparsi di un suo gioco. Il gioco uscì in Italia con una precisa e lapidaria dicitura stampata sul retro della confezione "SCONSIGLIATO AI MINORI E ALLE PERSONE IMPRESSIONABILI". Una sentenza del tribunale di Roma del 1999 ne disponeva l'immediato sequestro di tutte le copie dal territorio nazionale per i danni che poteva provocare in particolare nei giocatori più giovani . Si accese un lungo dibattito, psicologi e pedagoghi furono chiamati ad esprimere i loro giudizi al riguardo, fino a quando, l'appello presentato, non diede ragione alla casa distributrice e riammise il gioco sugli scaffali dei negozi. Versioni alternative Così come il primo Resident Evil, Resident Evil 2 è stato distribuito diverse volte su diverse piattaforme di gioco. Ogni distribuzione contiene nuovi elementi assenti nelle precedenti versioni. La versione PlayStation originale del gioco contiene sanguinosi minifilmati ogni volta che il personaggio viene ucciso da un mostro; finita l'energia, parte la scena della morte. Queste scene apparentemente non ci sono nelle altre versioni del gioco; una volta che il personaggio è morto, appare direttamento la scritta Game Over. Le scene comprendono la gola del personaggio strappata via da uno zombi o da un cane; Mr. X che schiaccia la testa del personaggio sotto uno stivale; un leccatore che impala con la lingua il personaggio attraverso il torso; una pianta infettata che morde la testa del personaggio; e la forma finale di Mr. X che infilza il personaggio con i suoi artigli. Differenze regionali In Giappone, dove Resident Evil 2 si chiama Biohazard 2, il gioco uscì una settimana dopo rispetto al Nord America. Il gioco fu reso più semplice per il mercato giapponese, con variazioni nell'equipaggiamento e nella posizione dei nemici, un potere di fuoco maggiore ed il puntamento automatico preimpostato. In più, le scene di game over sono meno violente nella versione giapponese, in quanto gli zombi e le altre creature non divorano il personaggio del giocatore, come fanno nella versione nord-americana e in quella PAL. Resident Evil 2: Dual Shock Version Uscita mesi dopo la versione originale per PlayStation, la nuova versione di Resident Evil 2 sfrutta le funzioni analogiche e di vibrazione del controller Dual Shock. In aggiunta agli originali livelli di difficoltà e modalità di gioco, la versione Dual Shock gode di un Arrange Game che contiene le seguenti modalità di gioco. * Rookie Mode - Un livello di difficoltà più basso rispetto al Facile della versione originale, nella quale il giocatore inizia il gioco con una mitraglietta, una mitragliatrice rotante ed un lanciamissili nell'equipaggiamento, tutti con munizioni illimitate. * Extreme Battle - Un minigioco che viene sbloccato dopo il completamento di ogni scenario al livello di difficoltà Normale. Contiene tre livelli di difficoltà e quattro personaggi utilizzabili, di cui due sbloccabili. Per maggiori informazioni consultare la sotto sezione dedicata al minigame. In aggiunta all'arrange mode, c'è anche qualche sottile differenza apportata al gioco principale. È stato aggiunto un codice che permette al giocatore di utilizzare munizioni infinite per tutte le sue armi e adesso il gioco visualizza il tempo rimasto per terminare il livello nei minigiochi The 4th Survivor e Tofu Survivor proprio come nello scenario regolare: un timer è visualizzato in cima allo schermo e mostra il tempo trascorso. La versione Giapponese conteneva inoltre una modalità USA version basata sul livello di difficoltà Normale nella versione nordamericana ed europea. Versione PC Titolato Resident Evil 2: Platinum nella versione nordamericana, la versione per computer del gioco, rilasciata nel 1999, è basata sulla versione Dual Shock e ne contiene tutte le novità, esclusa la funzione analogica e di vibrazione. Inoltre, è presente una Gallery Mode, con molte illustrazioni sbloccabili. Visto che la versione Dual Shock non è stata pubblicata nel formato PAL, questa versione marchia il debutto degli Extreme Battle in questi territori. Una modalità Difficile è disponibile dopo aver completato il gioco una volta in entrambi gli scenari. Versione Nintendo 64 Adattata dagli Angel Studios e rilasciata nel 1999, la versione per Nintendo 64 era stata prodotta essenzialmente come precursore della versione non rilasciata per N64 di Resident Evil 0. La versione per N64 è basata sulla versione originale di Resident Evil 2 e perciò non contiene la modalità Extreme Battle. Tuttavia, contiene già il sistema force feedback grazie al Rumble Pak del N64, una modalità grafica ad alta risoluzione con l'Expansion Pak per N64, suono surround completo grazie ai driver audio Factor 5's MusyX (precedentemente conosciuto come MOsys FX), e varie aggiunte esclusive introvabili in qualsiasi altra versione successiva (compresa la versione per Nintendo GameCube): * Controlli in Prima Persona - In aggiunta agli originali controlli "tank"-like controls, la versione per N64 contiene i controlli in Prima Persona che permettono al giocatore di muovere i loro personaggi verso la direzione che stanno selezionando sul controller, piuttosto che girare i personaggi a sinistra o a destre e premere avanti. Questa è l'unica versione del gioco Resident Evil 2 con una tale caratteristica. * Violence Control (Controllo Violenza) - Un'opzione per modificare il colore del sangue (tra rosso, blu o verde) ed abbassare l'impatto della violenza è stata aggiunta nel menù Opzioni. * Item Randomizer (Randomizzatore Oggetti) - Una opzione disponibile all'inizio di un nuovo gioco che cambia le locazioni di munizioni e oggetti di supporto/curativi. * EX Files - I file "Extra" o i documenti non inclusi in versioni precedenti che servono a collegare la storia del gioco con i giochi precedenti e forniscono consigli per eventi futuri. Alcuni di questi EX Files sono notevolmente recuperati da Resident Evil 3 (come il Diario di Dario), mentre altri hanno menzionato persone ed eventi che non sarebbero riapparsi fino al debutto di RE0, come Billy Coen. * New Outfits (Nuove Attrezzature)- Nuove attrezzature sono disponibili per Leon e Claire esclusivamente nella versione per N64, rimpiazzanti quelle della versione originale. Poiché il Nintendo 64 utilizza cartucce elettroniche anziché dischi ottici, si è dovuto utilizzare molte tecniche di compressione per far entrare tutte le voci e le sequenze FMV del gioco in una cartuccia da 64MB (512-Mbit) (per altri dettagli vedere l'edizione settembre 2000 di Game Developer magazine). A causa di questo, c'è un notevole calo nella qualità delle scene e nei dialoghi in confronto alla versione originale per PlayStation e certe scene FMV "ripetute" sono state persino rimosse, causando imperfezioni come ad esempio Leon e Claire che scendono dalla parte sbagliata della macchina della polizia nel secondo Scenario e Ada che parla ad Annette con la voce di Claire. Versione Dreamcast È stato pubblicato anche l'adattamento per Sega Dreamcast di Resident Evil 2, basato sulla versione PC con tutte le aggiunte di tale versione. La versione giapponese (intitolata Biohazard 2: Value Plus) fu pubblicata insieme ad un disco demo chiamato Biohazard Code: Veronica, al cui interno vi era aggiunto un Sound Museum, contenente diversi brani tratti dalla colonna sonora del precedente Biohazard. La versione nordamericana uscì dopo la pubblicazione di Code: Veronica e quindi non aveva un disco demo simile. Ugualmente, la versione PAL non aveva nessuna demo, nonostante il fatto che fosse uscita prima della versione PAL di Code: Veronica. La versione Dreamcast è l'unica che permette al giocatore di controllare la propria energia al di fuori dello status screen. L'energia del giocatore viene mostrata sullo schermo VMU (ammesso che questo sia collegato). Versione GameCube Adattamento diretto della versione originale PlayStation basata sulla versione Dual Shock, la versione GameCube mancava di tutti i contenuti aggiuntivi delle versioni Nintendo 64 e Dreamcast. Tuttavia, la grafica del gioco era stata leggermente migliorata, con le sequenze FMV che ora vanno a 60 fps (confrontate con i rilasci precedenti, che funzionavano a soli 15 FPS) ma con tecniche di compressione pesanti benché migliori nella qualità rispetto a quelle del N64. I filmati e i dialoghi adesso possono essere direttamente saltati (come in Resident Evil 3). In aggiunta a questo, una nuova modalità di gioco, denominata "Arrange mode", è stata creata. Segue il corso del gioco normale con gli stessi personaggi ma anziché avere bisogno di trovare armi, munizioni etc., il giocatore ottiene il lancia missili, la mitragliatrice rotante e la mitraglietta con munizioni infinite. Versione Game.com Al contrario delle altre versioni di Resident Evil 2, la versione Game.com non è un adattamento della versione Playstation. È invece un gioco completamente differente costruito specificamente per l'uso con Game.com e le sue caratteristiche tecniche, sensibilmente minori di quelle di una Playstation, come ad esempio il touch screen. Questa versione è fortemente ridotta dalle capacità di Game.com, e molti fan (che non erano a conoscenza della sua esistenza) sono rimasti sorpresi dal fatto che Capcom abbia pubblicato un gioco dalla qualità così pessima. I controlli sono limitati, la durata è ridicolmente breve, e non ci sono dei bonus dopo aver completato il gioco. Romanzo Nel 1999 è stato scritto un romanzo su questo gioco intitolato Resident Evil: City of the Dead dall'autrice S. D. Perry, ed è il suo terzo libro nella sua serie di romanzi di Resident Evil. La trama è basata sullo scenario di Leon A/Claire B, con Leon che combatte contro Birkin mutato per la maggior parte della storia, mentre Claire combatte il T-103. Il libro tralascia molte delle soluzioni dei puzzle del gioco e si focalizza di più sulle interazioni tra i personaggi. Nel libro ci sono anche delle scene aggiuntive che coinvolgono personaggi di supporto come Ada Wong, Annette Birkin e Brian Irons. Il libro è stato scritto prima della pubblicazione di Resident Evil 3 e molte delle informazioni nel romanzo sono state contraddette. È questo il motivo per cui i fans considerano il libro "non seguente i canoni". Fumetto Resident Evil 2 fu adattato come fumetto a Hong Kong usando un stile tipicamente Manhua e occasionalmente "arti marziali con pistole". I primi 30 episodi sono ambientati a Raccoon City. Il fumetto include molti personaggi originali ed alcuni personaggi ufficiali Capcom abbandonati dai loro progetti. Curiosità *Ci sono continui riferimenti ai Queen in questo episodio, ad esempio la scritta "Made in Heaven" sul rovescio del vestito di Claire (Così come la scritta "Let me live" sul rovescio di quello alternativo di Claire). * La giacca marrone di Chris, suo costume alternativo in Resident Evil, è appesa accanto alla sua scrivania nell'ufficio della S.T.A.R.S. * Il berretto S.T.A.R.S. di Jill Valentine è buttato nella sua scrivania nell' ufficio S.T.A.R.S. , come lo spray medico nella scrivania di Rebecca , o la fotografia di Rebecca nella scrivania di Wesker (ottenibile analizzandola 50 volte) , o come i premi e trofei vinti da Chris sistemati negli scaffali . Categoria:Franchise